elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogzesh
Rogzesh is an Orsimer residing in Shatul Range. She was one of the wives of Chief Ogzor. Interactions Blood Price Rogzesh believes that Chief Ogzor, her husband, was murdered by Glagosh. She asks the Vestige to help her reveal the truth about the Orcish chief's death. Dialogue ;Blood Price "So now we have a new chief. Everyone is ready to forget Chief Ogzor. To ignore his murder." :What are you talking about? "Urgkail the Cleaver robbed me of my husband's mind, but Glagosh is to blame. She secretly worships Boethiah―the Daedric Prince of murder. Her prayers brought about Chief Ogzor's death. I just... I haven't found the proof." ::And you want me to find it? "I am no longer hearth-wife of Shatul. My husband's life was stolen from me by his hunt-wife... my own clan-sister. I want justice." :::Tell me what you need. "Try the giant's camp where chief Ogzor fell. Or Lugbagg―ask what he heard the night before the attack. And search Glagosh's tent. Confront her with anything you find. I want to know what she has to say for herself." ::::What if I find something? How will she be punished? "Shatul travels with the echatere. We have no prisons, just the Code of Malacath. If you wrong another in the clan, you have two choices―pay in gold, or pay in blood." ::::What kind of evidence do you need? "I don't know... poison, ritual sacrifice, time when she slipped away from the clan. Anything that connects her to Boethiah." Upon returning from the confrontation: "So? What did you find? What did she have to say for herself?" :I found Glagosh's hunting blade at the giant camp and a book of Boethiah in her tent. "I knew it... her hands are red with my husband's blood!" ::Actually, Chief Ogzor took her hunting blade to the giant camp. "Well... I don't know why he would. But you're right, his own blade was still in the tent. That means nothing. She's still a Boethiah cultist, I'm sure of it." :::Glagosh said she had the book to study Orsinium politics. "What does Glagosh care about Orsinium politics? The book proves her guilt! What about Lugbagg? He heard something the night before my husband was struck down." ::::He heard Glagosh. She was chanting outside the village. "You see? A cultist chants to her Daedric Prince, just like the stories. I bet she was cavorting in the moonlight. Perhaps she was chanting to ensorcell Urgkail the Cleaver!" :::::She said she was trying to calm a mammoth. "We've all seen her do that before―of course she would say that! Followers of Boethiah live only to deceive. It was Boethiah worship, no matter what she says. Chief Ogzor deserves justice. Something must be done about Glagosh!" ::::::All right. What do you propose? "This is enough evidence for me to demand the blood price from Glagosh." :::::::Persuade] It's clear you both loved Chief Ogzor. If Shatul must survive, you should support her―not accuse her. "I... you're right. I was just so angry... if she had been there beside him, he'd still be alive. We'd still be a family. I'll speak with Glagosh. We both lost someone important to us." :::::::I'll help. Tell me what must be done. " " :::::::I can't help you. Glagosh wasn't responsible for Chief Ogzor's death. " " If convinced to end her grudge and talked to again: "Rogzesh was strong and fair. He was a good chief... a good husband. How could he have died this way? It seems so... small. Unworthy of the man he was." :You should mourn with her. Quotes *''"This is not justice."― Uttered upon completing "A Question of Succession" *"How could Glagosh have anything to do with Chief Ogzor's death? She loved him more than any of his wives. Except me."''― If spoken to after "Blood Price," and if convinced to end her grudge Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Orsinium: Quest Givers Category:Orsinium: Shatul Clan Members